


At last into a Dreamland

by MaplePaizley



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is really into his girlfriend, Classism, Eliza gets her best ideas from Angelica, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hamliza abroad, SO MUCH FLUFF, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePaizley/pseuds/MaplePaizley
Summary: “Do you wanna get married?” Eliza asked conversationally.Alex raised an eyebrow, hunting in the suitcase for a clean shirt. “Like eventually? Sure.”“No, like today.”





	At last into a Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! New installment of gratuitous Hamliza fluff! Thank you for all of your comments and kudos, they're v. appreciated!

Alex woke up first, blinking his tired eyes rapidly to clear away the last few traces of sleep. He looked around, confused for a second, as he slowly remembered where he was. The hotel that Eliza had picked out was beautiful. The walls were painted a soft blue; a few shades lighter than her favourite dress, and the bed had a huge, fluffy white duvet that made it look like a cloud. Angelica’s politician husband had cancelled a talk that he was slated to give in Paris, and he’d asked them if they wanted his tickets. Although it meant frantic calls to their respective workplaces (Alex was fairly sure Washington was pretty happy to have one less thing to worry about as he laid out strategy with Lafayette), less than thirty-six hours later, Alex and Eliza had been on a flight to France. The previous day had been wonderful; they’d walked up and down the Seine, still in a happy, jet-lagged fog, just holding hands and relaxing. Work had been hectic for both of them, and between his new job as Washington’s aide, and Eliza’s internship placement shadowing a child therapist in an orphanage, they hadn’t had a lot of time to spend together. It was easy to forget, he thought, somewhat sadly, how amazing just spending one-on-one time with Eliza was. He remembered the way she played with her hair when she was frazzled, the way her nose scrunched up when she grinned, and the breathy high-pitched sighs she made in bed, but experiencing them all over again in this new place felt like a collection of tiny miracles; a series of erratic bits and pieces that came together to make up the woman he loved more than anything. 

He glanced over at her. She was still sleeping, and her black hair fanned out across the white sheets in strikingly beautiful contrast. Sometime during the night, she had thrown her arm across his stomach and burrowed her nose into his neck, so that they were tightly pressed together. He couldn’t resist dropping a kiss to her head, and taking the opportunity to breathe in her smell; lilacs, coconut shampoo, and laundry detergent, intensely familiar and comforting. As he pulled away, she blearily opened her eyes and blinked groggily. “Good morning beautiful”, Alex murmured softly. 

“Morning”, Eliza mumbled. Alex shuffled out of the way to give her space, and she reached up, stretching like a cat. When she turned around to smile beatifically at him, her dark, generously lashed eyes were much more awake. 

“So”, Alex began, climbing out of bed to hunt for clothes, and tossing her a top to throw on, “I thought that we’d find a café for breakfast? Maybe go to the Louvre later?” 

Eliza hummed cheerfully as she discarded the top Alex had given her, electing instead to shrug on a blue dress. “Mm, maybe.” 

“Is there something else you wanna do?” Alex asked, handing her the guidebook. 

“Do you wanna get married?” Eliza asked conversationally. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, hunting in the suitcase for a clean shirt. “Like eventually? Sure.” 

“No, like today”, Eliza said cheerfully. 

Alex’s eyes bugged out of his head, and he whipped around to face her, his breath suddenly feeling very tight in his chest. “Sweetheart, you know I live and breathe for you, but this seems kinda…sudden?”

“I don’t know”, Eliza mused meditatively. “We’ve always talked about it.” She walked up to stand behind Alex, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, drawing him back to the bed. “We’re in Paris”, she murmured huskily into his ear. “We have a bottle of champagne and dinner reservations at a nice restaurant. I even packed a white dress.” 

Alex glared at her suspiciously, cautiously disentangling himself from her arms. “Did you plan this spontaneous ceremony ahead of time?” 

“Of course not”, Eliza chuckled playfully. 

“And you realize”, Alex said pointedly, “that vehemently denying that you planned to elope with me would generally be considered an indication that we shouldn’t elope?” 

Eliza huffed irritably. “I hate when you go into lawyer-mode.”

Alex sighed, crawling up the bed to sit beside her, and pull her against him. He gently arranged her so that her head was against his shoulder, and she braced a hand against his chest. He gently rubbed her back in apology, eventually coming to rest his hand on her waist. “I mean I’m not totally opposed to the idea”, he said carefully. “But I’d like to get more of your thought process on this.” 

Eliza took his hand, playing with his fingers distractedly. “It isn’t really a thought process, you know? It’s so beautiful here, and part of the reason it is is because I’m with you, and sharing things with you makes me so happy. And I want to share things with you for the rest of my life.” 

Alex had to take a second to clear his throat, stop himself from getting choked up. The thought that beautiful, capable, kind Eliza, better than him in virtually every conceivable way, wanted to be with him forever was overwhelming. He still grappled with insecurities about his place in her life, and even though getting married was a logical development in their trajectory of their relationship, it still felt unreal. And although he was unsure about the prospect of eloping with her, now that the possibility that Eliza might want to be with him forever was spoken aloud, he was shocked by how fiercely he wanted it. 

“So talk me through your thought process”, Eliza said softly. “Why don’t you want to get married?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you”, Alex said, squeezing her tighter. “Because I do. So, so much. I’m just worried that we’re going to regret it if we rush into this so quickly.” 

“You think you’d regret it?” Alex winced at the hurt in Eliza’s voice. 

“I’d never regret having you in my life”, he said firmly. “Having you as my wife would be the best thing that could ever happen to me.” 

“Then what are you worried about?” 

“What about the other stuff?” At Eliza’s questioning glance, Alex tried to clarify. “Don’t you want to do all the wedding things? Have a cheesy engagement photo shoot, go shopping for a dress with your sisters, sample wedding cakes, that kind of stuff?” 

“Not really”, Eliza said pensively. “And I know that you don’t care about those things either, so try again.”

Alex sighed. Eliza, in her infinite goodness would never think that her family would criticize him for where he came from, but he knew that their socio-economic differences deeply concerned them. He saw the judgment in Angelica pointedly asking where his family came from, and her father congratulating him on his job with Washington with no small amount of surprise in his eyes. If he eloped with Eliza, wasn’t he just confirming all of their worst fears? He would be seen as an opportunist, abducting their daughter, taking advantage of her, and using her to get ahead. Trying to explain this hang-up to Eliza was rather delicate, however. For all of her amazing qualities, Eliza had a tendency to idealize Angelica, and as much as she loved him, Alex had no doubt that she would side with Angie instead of him. “Ang and Church eloped”, he begun haltingly. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Are your parents okay with it yet?” He asked. 

Eliza smiled sadly, knowing the point he was coming too. “Not yet, but they’re getting there.” 

“It’s just…if they aren’t okay with Church, what are they going to say about me?” 

Eliza reached up to cup his face, gently running a thumb over his cheekbone. “They adore you, my love, you know that.” 

“They love me now”, he grumbled. In response to her playful rolled eyes, he grabbed her hand, brushing a delicate kiss across her knuckles. “I want to be your husband, Eliza. I want us to be partners forever, in everything we do. But I want to do it right.” 

“For my family.” 

Alex shrugged. “You said it, not me.” 

“So is the only thing keeping you from committing to eloping with me the fear that my parents are going to accuse you of impropriety?” 

“That, and if your mom gets cheated out of planning a wedding again, I’m worried that she may literally kill both of us.” 

“Fair enough”, Eliza chuckled. “Unless…” Alex stared at her with trepidation as she got that mischievous sparkle in her eyes that he both loved, and feared would take years off his life. “Marry me today”, Eliza said, bouncing adorably on the mattress out of excitement, “and we won’t tell anyone. You can propose when we get home, and we’ll make it a big production for my parents, but I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“So let me get this straight”, Alex said, shaking his head disbelievingly. “You want to have a secret wedding, just so we can be secret-married to each other?” 

Eliza smiled at him, her eyes soft. “More than anything.” 

Alex grinned ecstatically, grabbing her, and tumbling them both down to lie on the mattress, kissing every inch of her that he could reach. Eliza giggled breathlessly. “Is that a yes?” 

Alex peppered her nose with one last, soft kiss. “Yes.” 

“I love you” Eliza whispered. 

“Love you more” Alex smiled. 

Eliza gently played with a lock of his hair, smoothing it behind his ears. “Impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I might make this a two-shot, lemme know if that's something you fine folks would be interested in :)


End file.
